Warriors Dawn and Dusk
by KaiaKonekoTheFireKitten
Summary: The Dark Forest is rising once again, and two new Clans have been found not too far from the lake. StarClan hope to get these Clans' help to put the Dark forest down. Will they be able to help, or will they only make things worse?


Warriors Dawn and Dusk

Hey people! Kaia Koneko here ^_^ what's up? I'm new to , and hoping to be successful here! I'm an anime freak, a Warriors cats freak, and a complete music obsesser. I'll definitely make tons of stories, but maybe if you'd like to see something, you can let me know! :3 anyways, this is the beginning of my story! If there's any confusion, don't hesitate to ask! Most questions will be answered in the next chapter. But this one has to get reviews first! Okay, I talk too much *sweatdrop* Enjoy the story!~

Disclaimer- Erin Hunter owns the Warriors serires, the Dark Forest, and the Clans StarClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. If I decide to mention anything about SkyClan, she owns that too. I only own DawnClan, DuskClan, all of the cats in them, and all of the rogue cats.

-x-

Prologue (StarClan cats' point of view)

It was dark out. Silverpelt hung overhead. Several cats with shining pelts sat around a tree with glowing moss covering it. The cats all looked unsettled.  
"Once again, the Dark Forest is rising against us. Jayfeather has passed away, Lionstar is devasted. Dovewing has come down with whitecough! It's a mess." The old gray she-cat shook her head.  
"Perhaps we should stop sending prophecies to ThunderClan, Yellowfang" snapped a dusty blue she-cat.  
"Bluestar...but-"  
"Maybe she's right," a dappled she-cat mewed in a soft voice. "I think we should send a prophecy to a different Clan."  
"But no other Clan has the same heart as ThunderClan, Spottedleaf! No other Clan has had a gifted cat in their camp, and I don't think it would ever go over well with any other leader!" yowled a cream colored she-cat.  
"But see this place here, Creamwish? It is called the MoonOak and is used to contact StarClan by a different set of Clans that represent day and night, just as our four Clans represent the four seasons. Their cats are different and live nearby. They are DawnClan and DuskClan, and they live on either side of this tree. They go by the Warrior code and I've been looking into their history of how they came to be."  
"You seem to know a lot about these Clans," mewed Bluestar.  
"I know a cat in StarClan that has told me about these Clans. He can give us a prophecy to give to our Clans, and he can give the other Clans a prophecy also. Come with me." Spottedleaf lead the small group of StarClan cats toward a field with long grass and mushrooms that were bigger than badgers. The mushrooms also seemed to be glowing. A long-haired, light blue cat sat on one of these mushrooms, turned away from them. He faced them. He had a single dark blue stripe on either side of his face, and his eyes were purple.  
"Ah, Spottedleaf. Nice to see you again." Mewed the tom.  
"Hello, Riverwhisper." The she-cat replied.  
"What brings you here?"  
"We need to ask you for a favor. Our Clans are on the verge of another war with the Dark Forest. We ask for your help to either prevent it or keep things from getting out of hand."  
The tom sighed, then spoke.  
"Tell your Clans to seek the dawn. A shadow will lead the way. Look for the falcon. Only the majestic bird can bring peace on it's wide-spread wings. Then search out juniper. It is the only remedy for your Clans."  
A sleek, silvery-blue, short-haired she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, a darker stripe down her back, and milky white eyes walked into the clearing. She spoke in a soft, soothing voice.  
"The crypt will crumble and light the way for a new dawn and another day."  
"Ah, Moonfeather...nice of you to join us..."

-x-

how was it? I made this a while ago, so it's not very good. I have a few more chapters already done, so when your ready I'll upload more :3 btw, Moonfeather is a medicine cat apprentice in DawnClan! Not dead X3 take it away, Moonfeather!

Moonfeather: oh StarClan...review and favorite everyone! No flames, but no ice either. no one likes the cold shoulder. Buh-bye! :3


End file.
